Carved Perfection
by CodiasePosseCRxTD
Summary: They collided one fateful day and the rest was just history from there. But neither man knew what secrets, torment and sadness laid ahead, or how one huge secret would kill their love.


**A/N: Okay, so this is a Miz/Morrison fic for If-I-Were-A-Wolf. It will be multiple chapters and the chapters will be short (sorry!). It's sorta based on The Carver from Nip/Tuck. So enjoy!**

* * *

He wiped the blood off of the knife, a smirk on his face as he looked over his handy work. He had really outdone himself this time. It was perfect. All that practicing had really paid off. He had perfected it.

_Beauty is perfection_, read the slices in the skin. He smiled and ran his fingers over the cuts, loving how it felt. The bumps on the previously smooth skin where the skin rose up. The feel of the slippery liquid that coated the skin. Everything about it just… sent shivers through him. He ran a hand through his recently cut hair, the blood coating the strands. It was almost… too beautiful.

He cleaned up and made sure that everything was spotless. Then went upstairs and laid on his bed, a smile on his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

Mike woke up the next morning refreshed. Last night was good, and he was worn out by the time his head hit the pillow. He had a feeling that today would be another great day.

He got up and went into the kitchen, making himself a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. He sat down at the table and at his food, the television on in the other room the only noise in the house. It was all he needed, seeing as he wanted to just think. When he finished, he put his dishes in the sink and began to get ready for the day.

He took a nice, long, hot shower, washing off all evidence of yesterday. He scrubbed his body roughly, getting all the sweat and dirt from yesterday and to clean his hair thoroughly, he washed it twice, making sure to scrub for a good 2 to 3 minutes. He got out of the shower about an hour or so later, wrapping a soft, fluffy white towel around his waist. He went into his bedroom and pulled off the light blue sheets and pillow cases, putting them in the hamper and getting new black ones, making his bed. He even got a new comforter to put on his bed. He smiled when it was perfect and went into his closet, grabbing a pair of jeans, black satin boxers and a black tee shirt with a white tribal-like design. He walked back into his bedroom and got dressed. He went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of socks, sitting on the bed and pulling them on before sliding on his black and white Nike Air Force Ones. He went into the bathroom and did his hair, smiling when he was finished. He looked at himself in the mirror, smiling at the fact that it was perfect. Then he headed back to the living to relax for a little while and decided to watch Vh1 Music Videos.

About an hour and a half later, it was time for him to head off to work. He grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and his bag which held all the things he would need and headed out. He got into his Audi A8 and headed to his favorite coffee shop, Juice & Java. When he got there, he ordered his coffee-French vanilla, hot with extra cream and sugar-and a reduced fat blueberry muffin, going over to a table by the window and sitting with his back to the wall. He slowly drank his coffee, taking his time to savor and ate his muffin piece by piece, enjoying the flavor and texture. He hummed and looked at everyone else, observing their actions. Some were beautiful and perfect, while others were ugly and imperfect. He sighed and got up, throwing away his empty coffee cup and muffin wrapper. He made sure he had his phone and his wallet before he walked out of the coffee shop and headed down the street to his car.

The air was crisp as he walked, the sky a vibrant blue, the sun bright and shining. There were a few white, fluffy clouds, but not many. The street was pretty busy, full of cars and there were people all around him, talking on their hones to each other or just y themselves. It was a normal day but Mike felt like something… good was going to happen.

He turned the corner and ran smackdab into someone and fell onto his ass. He looked over and saw the other man had fallen to. He looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "Hi…" he trailed off as his eyes met the other man's green ones. _He is gorgeous_, Mike thought as they both stood up. Eyes as green as the forest and beautiful brown hair that looked so light and soft, Mike just wanted to run his hands through it all day and night. There was nothing about this man that Mike didn't find attractive, and it took him a moment to realize he was staring. He blushed a bit, his eyes looking down the other's body as he looked to the ground. Man, he looked good! He took a deep breath and looked back up at him, a confident smile on his face as he repeated himself. "Hi." The man smiled at him, his head tilting to the side in a very cute manner. His teeth were a beaming white, and Mike found himself entranced by the man that was standing in front of him.

"Hi."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more to come! Review!3**


End file.
